Halloween 2015 (Falkuz)
Halloween 2015 is a series by Falkuz, consisting of all the Halloween-themed videos he did in 2015: *The first portion Rise of the Shadow Council event in AQWorlds - 2 videos *The world Gloomy Gulch in Donkey Kong Country 2 - 2 videos *Halloween-related releases in FridAy-QWorlds - 5 videos *A few different things in MineCraft - 9 videos **Obtaining pumpkins for the first time in his Singleplayer series - 6 videos **A strange and quite disturbing glitch in MineCraft - 1 video **The Halloween special, MineCraft: The Spooky 25 - He Returns... (and its "trailer") - 2 videos *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - 1 video *Shadowgate - 3 videos *Falkuz's second Halloween in Terraria - 5 videos *A "special spooky episode" of Super Scribblenauts - 1 video *The sequel to one of Falkuz's favorite ROBLOX games, The Stalker - 2 videos *A terrible Mario fangame called Nintendo Nightmare - 1 video *Falkuz's first time playing DarkScape - 1 video *The prequel to Artix Entertainment's most recent mobile game at the time, the original Undead Assault - 1 video *RuneScape's Gauntlet of Souls event - 1 video *The second and likely final attempt at Amnesia: Justine - 1 video *The continuation of Amnesia: Machine for Pigs - 1 video *A Halloween-themed Super Mario World hack and the first of the Holiday Walk trilogy, Super Mario World: A Halloween Walk - 3 videos Description October 2015 happened to be during the time I decided to start doing daily videos for a few months, so there were lots of spooky videos! Of course, not all of October was about Halloween, so clearly this is only for what was directly related! That also means there was too much stuff happening this year for me to even list, so just take a look! Videos *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 13 - Spookily Secluded Secrets *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 14 - Worst Webber in the Woods *FridAy-QWorlds - October 2nd - Mogloween Returns... and a Surprise Mini-Event! *FridAy-QWorlds - October 9th - BattleCon 2015 (and Rise of the Shadow Council) *Rise of the Shadow Council - Carnax's Corrupt Tentacle! (AdventureQuest) *Rise of the Shadow Council - Aaand I'm already forced to stop playing. Thanks, AE. *MineCraft - A TERRIFYING Glitch *AVGN "Suggestions" - Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Not THAT Bad... Mostly *FridAy-QWorlds - October 16th - The Shadow DragonGate Opens *Shadowgate - Part 3 - Death to the Philistine *Shadowgate - Part 4 - Sir Gullible the Greedy *Shadowgate - Part 5 - Beauty in the Moonlight *Terraria 1.3 - Part 116 - Half-oween Colors *Terraria 1.3 - Part 117 - Halloween's Favorite Fish *Terraria 1.3 - Part 118 - Hive Hunt *Terraria 1.3 - Part 119 - Beemons of the Underworld *Terraria 1.3 - Part 120 - The Ocean Brings Awesome *MineCraft - Part 6 - The Perfect Start to Halloween *MineCraft - Part 7 - Pumpkin Planting *MineCraft - Part 8 - Vegetable-ful Harvest *MineCraft - Part 9 - The Long Search for Iron *MineCraft - Part 10 - The Long Search for Leather... *MineCraft - Part 11 - Ready for Halloween! *Super Scribblenauts - Part 6 - Spooky Scribblenauts *FridAy-QWorlds - October 23rd - Undead Assault: The Hoard *ROBLOX - The Stalker: Reborn - Part 1 - Stronger, Faster, Deadlier *ROBLOX - The Stalker: Reborn - Part 2 - The Other Side (and Combine Highlights!) *Nintendo Nightmare - An Abomination from 2009 *DarkScape - Part 1 - Death in the Dark *Undead Assault - Artix's Origins! Maybe. *RuneScape - Halloween 2015 - Gauntlet of Souls *Amnesia - Part 9½ - One Last Chance *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs - Part 3 - The Nearly-Man *Super Mario World: A Halloween Walk - Part 1 - Dinos Everywhere *Super Mario World: A Halloween Walk - Part 2 - Toxic Tunnels *Super Mario World: A Halloween Walk - Part 3 - Spooky's Surprise *MineCraft - Spooky Island Disappointment... and Halloween Special Trailer! *MineCraft: The Spooky 25 - He Returns... Trivia *Though Halloween 2014 was ordered by what Falkuz thought was most important, this playlist was mostly ordered chronologically.